


Two Twins, One Soul

by Filthmonger



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/F, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, Flying Sex, Futanari, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Long, Magic, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Tentacles, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Being the ruler of the Makai isn't all it's cracked up to be. Morrigan Aensland finds herself bored out of her mind so regularly that any distraction is welcome. So, when her soulmate Lilith gets the feeling something big is about to go down, she jumps on the opportunity.What she doesn't know is just how big the coming battle will be.





	Two Twins, One Soul

The dark realm of the Makai was filled with two things: the first was the hordes of monsters, demons and things that go bump in the night, who prowled through the shadows seeking glorious combat or an easy meal. The second was the enormous gothic structures that loomed over the land like stone sentinels. One which towered over almost all others belonged to Clan Aensland. Its spires tore through the sky as claws through flesh, it's rounded keep coiling about itself. Here sat the throne of Makai, and upon it the sole heir to the demon lord Belial.

Or should have sat.

"By Beelzebub's bile!" shouted the tall, pale green demon Lucien. His flat features furrowed in frustration as his shorter companion scurried up to his side. "Madame Morrigan is gone!"

"Gone?!" The frog-faced Mudo grabbed his ears and shook his head violently. "Oh, Lord Belial would have our guts if she went to the human world."

"Be grateful he won't know." Lucien pinched the bridge of his nose. "Call the servants! The soldiers! Anyone! We have to find her before she gets too far. It will not do for her to shirk her duties yet again!"

The two demons nodded at one another and hurried off down long, winding corridors. Their footsteps muted by carpet, their shouts echoing against the thick stone bricks. A clattering of arms and armour followed, and soon the entire castle was alive with panicked shouting and searching. No nook or cranny left unsearched, no room left without upturning even the smallest piece of furniture. No room, that is, except for the throne room where the pair of demons had started.

Slowly, a figure descended from her hiding place at the top of a vast stone pillar. She glided down on black bat wings, silent as an owl until her boots clicked on bare stone. She covered her mouth and allowed herself a little giggle. She did love her caretakers, but they could be so easily fooled. 

Stretching her arms above her head to relieve the stiffness in her back, Morrigan Aensland considered her next move. Escaping the castle would be easy enough, but she didn't want to leave her poor servants in too much of a state. Maybe a note would be enough? After all, it wasn't like she was actually leaving to go to the human realm. No, this time her little excursion was local. Or so her informant told her, at least.

Morrigan's body glowed brightly for a few moments, and from it emerged a second figure. "Those two are idiots!"

"Oh, they mean well," Morrigan chuckled. She looked down at her companion, the fragment of her soul known as Lilith. Despite sharing parts of the same soul, the two were hardly alike: a small, androgynous thing, Lilith looked to be barely more than a child. In contrast, Morrigan's womanly curves threatened to burst free from her skin-tight catsuit.

The indigo-haired succubus stuck her tongue out. "How do you put up with them?"

"I feel like they're the ones who have to put up with me." Morrigan curled a lock of pale green hair around her finger. "Now, little one… what were you saying about a fight?"

"It's faint, but I can sense it! Here, in Makai! I think it's coming from Jedah's castle." The small wings on Lilith's head fluttered in excitement.

"Jedah?" Morrigan licked her lips. "Oh, this will be fun."

The blue-skinned high noble had proven to be a thorn in Morrigan's side in the past. A mighty thorn, with a habit of returning even from death. It made him equal parts annoying and entertaining. Still, she had beaten him before with Lilith's power, so another fight with him would undoubtedly cure her boredom. Or at the very least, she could claim that running off to fight him was for the good of Makai: even Lucien and Mudo couldn't object to her defeating the Shintai obsessed demon.

"Come on! We have to hurry before someone else gets there first!" Lilith whined.

"Patience. I don't want to leave those two to run around like headless chickens all day. They'll have half of Makai torn to pieces looking for me."

Lilith pouted. "You'll miss the fight."

"I promise this will be quick."

***

Lucien and Mudo barrelled through the door to Morrigan's bedchambers. Usually, they'd at least knock before storming in, but desperate times called for desperate measures! Lucien glanced around the large, opulent chamber. Heavy tapestries and gilded furniture stood in their usual places against the walls. The torches and lamps cast bright, flickering light over the carpeted floor and through the sheer curtains around the bed. A silhouette moved behind said curtain, appearing to sit up from the sea of sheets. Lucien swallowed and averted his eyes: it definitely had the right shape.

"Madame Morrigan." He straightened out his suit. "I'm glad to see you are unharmed."

"Worried you'd done a runner, we were!" Mudo said, picking himself off the floor.

"Well, not in quite those terms…"

The figure on the bed didn't say anything. She just turned to look at them, cocking her head.

"Madame? Are you quite alright?" Lucien asked. He took a hesitant step forward, slowly drawing back the curtain. He hoped she was decent…

Morrigan smiled down at him, still dressed in her usual bat-themed catsuit. Lucien sighed with relief. Mudo waddled up, peering over the top of the bed like an excited child. The two of them waited for the teal-haired succubus to explain her little lie-in. And waited. And waited.

"Madame…?" Lucien asked again.

"Has she lost her voice?" Mudo piped up.

"I'm not certain succubi can get laryngitis." Lucien furrowed his brow. "Madame, is this part of some joke of yours?"

Morrigan covered her mouth and laughed. Lucien and Mudo shared a look, and nervously laughed with her. A joke, of course! Entirely what the punchline was they had no idea, but it would be rude not to indulge her. But still, she didn't say a word, just looking down at the two of them with a smug grin and a knowing smile. She raised a hand and waved at them.

And vanished like a flame being snuffed out.

Lucien's jaw dropped. How-? What? Wait, no. No, no, no! By Lucifer's left tit, it was a doppelganger! An illusion! Which meant… "Blast it! She's left the castle already!"

Mudo grabbed his head. "Oh, this isn't good!"

"We have to find her immediately. I only hope she hasn't gone too far."

"She can fly! She's probably already well past the outer walls."

Lucien pinched the bridge of his nose. Belial would have killed him three times already. And sometimes he wished the High Noble had, because dealing with Morrigan's shenanigans had given him over a hundred years' worth of headaches.

***

Morrigan soared through the red skies of Makai. The wind whipped over her skin and through her hair, leaving a small ripple of goosebumps. Away from the dingy stone walls and concerned servants she could be as free as a mortal bird: gliding through the skies with not a care in any world. But she couldn't dally like she usually would. Not with Lilith's presence in her soul urging her towards the vile Castle Dohma. Her wings beat slowly—and unnecessary motion, given she flew through power alone, but one she enjoyed anyway. Her eyes scanned the bleak landscape, looking for a suitably monstrous abomination as a landmark.

And there it was: the many-tiered castle, looming atop a twisted cliff of blood-red rock. Square floors and curved roofs ending in sharp spikes reached into the infinite sky as if trying to grasp what it could never hold. Rather like its resident, Morrigan thought with a smirk. She didn't need Lilith to help sense Jedah's presence; his stink was all over the area. It grew stronger as she approached, and something nagged at her ears. A little irregular sound.

And then an explosion.

Morrigan laughed. Lilith was not going to be amused; someone else had made it to the fight before them! Who was it? Well, most would never dare to fight Jedah head on. He was far too powerful for most of the creatures in the Makai. Which narrowed things down to, oh… one person. A person she recognised instantly.

Rubble and craters pockmarked the castle grounds. Two figures dashed at one another from across the battlefield, leaving a new hole in their wake. Both tall, both muscular, and both exuding auras of nearly equal strength. The purple-clad, blue-skinned demon tore his own palm apart, forming the blood into vicious blades that tore chunks out of stone. The other, wearing an impossibly tight blue suit, commanded torrents of flame. Jedah Dohma and Demitri Maximoff charged each other, and the shockwave ripped all the way to Morrigan above.

She turned in the air, crossing her legs and sitting as if there were an invisible chair. Not quite the sight she had hoped for, but an entertaining one nonetheless. Both of the musclebound men had fought her in the past, and each of them had been a challenge in their own right. Watching the two of them duke it out was bound to be an experience. Besides, she thought to herself with a giggle, she could always fight the winner. She'd have the advantage for sure, but she did so love crushing people under her boot. And a weakened enemy was one she could toy with for a while.

Blood and fire scarred the castle grounds, each matched blow sending another shockwave through rock and air. The few brief pauses in the onslaught only came when one was tossed through a wall or into a newly formed crater. Neither fighter seemed to be tiring, and neither held back. A wry smile crossed Morrigan's face as Demetri's magic turned Jedah into a beautiful woman. The vampire shifted into his true, monstrous form and drained the vicious blood from his now-busty opponent. In return, and after becoming male again, Jedah tore into him with his wings as spinning blades. The two flew apart, their breathing heavy and faces curled into vicious snarls. It was rare to see Jedah so emotive, Morrigan noted.

The two roared, charging each other with fists raised. The raw power crackled in the air around them, filling Morrigan with delight. Just a single second of great all-out destructive power! The two collided, their blows swung into the other.

The explosion left a wave of deathly silence behind. Morrigan kept her eyes tightly shut, hands over her ears as they rang. She shook her head, waiting for the mild pain and blindness to subside. But still, her smile stayed plastered over her face. Her thighs clamped tightly together, futilely trying to suppress her excitement. Fuck, that had been a hell of a show! She would have to give her thanks to both of those boys. She opened her eyes, blinking as the smoke cleared. Her smile turned to a frown: there was no one there. The castle grounds laid empty. Empty, except for the soot fanned out from the epicentre.

Morrigan swooped down to the ground. It couldn't be. She stepped over craters and rubble, kneeling down to drag her fingers through the black marks. Power still ebbed in the ash and dust, fading with every second. The metallic tang of blood and the acrid stench of smoke still lingered. But beyond that, there wasn't a single trace of the two men who had fought here.

"Well, now. They finally did it," Morrigan mused.

Of course, the two of them wouldn't be gone forever; both were phenomenally stubborn. But it would take a long time before either of them regained their physical forms. Morrigan put her hands on her hips and sighed, looking over the scorch marks. She could sense Lilith's frustration from inside her mind. Frankly, she agreed with her little offshoot. If she hadn't stopped to toy with her two caretakers, she might have made it there in time to play with the boys. As fun as watching the two of them duke it out had been, there was something so wonderfully primal about actually fighting.

"A shame." She stood, kicking away a clump of rubble. "I was looking forward to getting double-teamed by you both."

Morrigan could feel Lilith's eye-roll. She giggled to herself and surveyed the battlefield. Well, she was here; no point in having all of her time be wasted. Maybe Jedah's castle still held a few secrets? Hell, he was something of a megalomaniacal collector of souls. There had to be something fun knocking around in there. Morrigan ground her heel into the pile of ash she assumed was Jedah. It wasn't the same as doing it on his actual face. She snapped off a cheeky salute to what was left of Demetri and sashayed her way across the grounds. 

The big, tiered castle still loomed majestically despite the damage. The massive double doors stood bent and broken, letting Morrigan slip inside without so much as a polite knock. Sleek, dark wood panels lined the walls, trimmed with simple brass fittings. Hordes of candles bearing green flames gave each room and corridor an eerie glow, like the shadows themselves were waiting to leap from the walls and floor. Considering Jedah's inclinations towards death and magic, they might well have tried.

Pursing her lips, Morrigan peered down endless straight corridors and over geometric patterns in the floor and ceiling. Everything looked so… identical. Unlike her own castle, where you could navigate by the relics and decorations, Castle Dohma seemed almost designed to confuse her. She doubted any of the current residents would help her – they'd probably scattered with the first blow. She reached inside her mind, past her own memories, and probed and Lilith's soul, looking for something to help her.

Lilith was less than helpful.

She sighed and reached again, this time forcibly pulling her little soulmate out into the world. With a flash of light, Lilith's androgynous form appeared. Lillith crossed her arms and gave Morrigan a petulant pout.

"Well?" Morrigan asked.

"Well what?" said Lillith.

Morrigan sighed. "You know I can't navigate the castle by myself. You'll have to help me."

"I don't have to help you at all!" Lilith stuck her tongue out and turned away.

"Are you mad we were late? I assure you, I didn't mean to-"

"Hmph!"

"You're acting like a child."

"So what if I am?"

It was Morrigan's turn to cross her arms. "So, you ought to be grateful. I could have simply absorbed your soul when we reunited, but I didn't. The only reason you exist is that I let you. The least you could do is help me now and then."

Lilith covered her ears. "I can't hear you."

"Don't you dare! Jedah must have some sort of power hidden in here, and if I don't get it, someone else-"

"LALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Morrigan considered hurling a few choice insults. Instead, she exhaled slowly and loosened up her tensing muscles. Honestly, she couldn't imagine how Lilith must've felt. Forever tethered to another being, unable to be her own real, free self ever again. Even if she wasn't powerful enough to fight Jedah or Demetri on her own, it was clear she wanted to fight one of them. And Morrigan had ruined that chance. Not on purpose, of course, but that didn't mean a thing.

"Lilith?" She asked.

The little succubus kept her back turned.

"Lilith, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you like that. But if we want to find Jedah's power and take it, then you're going to have to help me. We wouldn't want someone else to claim it, or we're both in trouble. Like it or not, you can't exist without me. So please, could you give me a little nudge in the right direction?"

Lilith glanced over her shoulder, before pouting and turning away. Morrigan tapped her finger against her hip. Finally, Lilith raised a hand and pointed down a corridor.

"Hmm?" Morrigan followed the finger.

"The throne room is that way," Lilith mumbled.

Morrigan smiled. She stepped forward and ruffled Lilith's indigo hair. "There, was that so hard?"

"Stop that!" Lilith pulled away. She turned on her heel and stamped her foot. Morrigan couldn't help but giggle at the adorable pout on her face. "Don't laugh at me! I'm not a child!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't act like one." Morrigan tapped Lilith's nose. Lilith brushed at her face and made an angry little noise like she was trying to swat a bug. Morrigan just laughed and walked past, down the corridor Lilith had pointed to. An enormous mahogany door, studded with fist-sized brass discs, stood in her way. Not for long, she thought with a smile, and cleaved it apart with her wings.

The sudden change in architecture threw her off-balance. Gone was the Japanese inspired woodwork and trim, leaving only blocky, grey stone walls. She stepped across overgrown tiles and up granite steps onto a raised dais. A gothic window stretched to the distant ceiling, the red landscape behind casting a bloody light over the hall. Morrigan traced her foot around the edge of an empty basin, stained with rust-coloured spots. Her lip curled: the throne before her bore an uncanny resemblance to her own. Thick stone carved into intricate patterns, lined with silver and gold. Had Jedah intended to taunt her with it? It certainly didn't fit his style.

She gathered her energy into her clenched fist. She'd come here to fight, to win and to distract herself from her duties as ruler. A reminder like this was… unwelcome. She grit her teeth, swung her fist, and hurled her energy. A flaming bat skull tore through the air, crashing into the throne with an almighty crack. The dust settled around her, and Morrigan smiled. It looked so much better as rubble.

"Not quite the entertainment I was looking for, but it'll make do for now." She said, tossing her hair back. She turned to Lilith and cocked an eyebrow. Her other half –well, third- stood beside a metallic stand, cooing over the crystal ball sat at its top. "What is that?"

"It's one of Jedah's prized possessions," Lilith said.

"It looks like a simple crystal ball."

Lilith pouted. "It's not simple. With this, Jedah could see all throughout the Makai! And the Majigen. And even the human world, if he wanted."

"The mirrors of Castle Aensland do much the same thing." Morrigan covered her mouth in a mock yawn. "It's useful, but not special."

The wings on Lilith's head fluttered irritably.

"I guess there's nothing here for me after all. A pity; I was expecting something interesting," Morrigan sighed.

"This is interesting!" Lilith glared at her.

"Unless it can do something else, we can leave it. Or smash it, if I feel like it."

Lilith stomped her foot. "It can do more! How do you think Jedah was planning to combine souls for his fetus, huh? This is how! If you have two souls closely linked, you could fuse them together!"

"… Fuse, you say?"

"Fused together into something stronger! How's that for interesting?" Lilith crossed her arms with a smug expression on her face. A moment passed, and her eyes widened. She clapped her hands over her mouth as her cheeks turned red.

"Overshare a little, hmm?" Morrigan teased.

"Shut up!"

"You said they had to be linked, yes? Linked how?" Morrigan stepped over to the crystal ball, her heart pounding.

"Um… if they were the same race, or were related somehow…" Lilith admitted.

Morrigan chewed her lip. Jedah's plans had always been despicable, but this kind of power… or, more accurately, the ability to create something that rivalled her? That might just be what she needed. A demon strong enough to be a challenge. Or maybe she could experiment, mix a few souls together and bring about something new for her to rip into? Oh, the possibilities were endless! She'd have to thank Jedah next time he popped up. She reached towards the crystal ball, the hunger in her growing by the second.

"Wait!" Lilith shouted.

"What is it?"

The little succubus fiddled in place. "If you're going to use his power, can you take me back inside first? Too many memories."

Morrigan paused. Lilith had seen Jedah's plans and perversions up close before. It would make sense that the poor girl had seen some things she'd not want a reminder of. Morrigan shrugged, reached out and pulled Lilith back into her. With a flash, the little succubus was gone; nestled inside Morrigan's soul. 

She flexed her fingers and turned back to the crystal ball. As she drew closer, it seemed to darken. A swirling mass of smoke and darkness roiled in its centre, growing in strength and size as her fingers reached forward. It was mesmerising, holding her gaze as the room around her faded into shadows. A creeping fear worked its way up her spine, warning her to pull away. Nothing which could hold sway over an Aensland succubus was worth getting involved in. But, then again… risks had to be taken. She pushed past her fear, feeling herself sink deeper into the crystal's trance. After what felt like an age, her fingers finally brushed over the smooth surface.

It was like a hurricane, an earthquake, and the most magnificent climax she'd ever had rolled into one, humming and swirling under her delicate touch.

The panic rose again: her fingers had stuck fast! Like a magnet, the crystal pulled her whole hand over its surface. The darkness gave way to a deep purple light that filled her vision. Try as she might, Morrigan couldn't pull away. The power raced up her arm, reaching for her very soul. For the first time in her life, Morrigan felt as though she were genuinely helpless.

And it was wonderful!

The thrill of combat had always filled her with joy but never before had she ever felt more than challenged. This was a sensation of hopelessness, a genuine fear that there was nothing she could do to resist. The crystal's power washed over her as if it were trying to sweep her away. Such overwhelming power, pushing her down to her knees and stripping all confidence and sense of control. She was nothing before it. And that made her more excited than ever.

Morrigan smiled and pushed back. She threw her whole power against the overwhelming odds and revelled in it. Revelled in the sheer unlikelihood she would win. Now, this was a battle! This was what she'd craved! The thrill was almost sexual! Her smile turned to a manic grin. She pushed herself back onto her feet, glaring down at the swirling mass of blackness and willed the thing inside to just try and beat her down. Little by little the unstoppable force fell before her immovable will. Little by little she pushed back, gaining the smallest amount of ground with every throb of power. Was this all it had? Pathetic!

Something forced itself up her throat. She gagged, and her free hand grasped her neck. The power was drawing something out, pulling it through her lungs. Morrigan coughed and retched, shuddered and gasped for breath. Her eyes rolled back and, with one last choked gasp, vomited forth a cloud of smoke. The crystal glowed brighter, blinding her as it swallowed up the smoke. Black spots crept in from the edge of her vision. Her legs shook, threatening to collapse beneath her.

A burst of light exploded out from the ball. Morrigan went flying with a shockwave that tore through the surrounding stone. Her back cracked against the far wall, lances of pain shooting through her. She collapsed to the floor. The crystal's glow intensified, then dropped to little more than a faint aura.

Morrigan gasped for breath, sucking in precious air for the first time in what felt like centuries. Her back and head hurt, her lungs burnt and her hand felt like someone had torn the skin from it. She rubbed her temple and examined her palm. No damage at all: her skin was still as perfect as it had ever been. Blinking, she looked over the throne room. No change there either, barring the sudden cracks in the walls. But no monsters, no demons, no one except herself. She pushed herself up and dusted off her catsuit. No bones felt broken, and aside from the light bruising on her back, she didn't feel any pain. Even those bruises would vanish in a few scant seconds. Whatever Jedah had intended for the ball to do clearly hadn't worked. Maybe Lilith would be able to provide some-

Lilith. Where was Lilith?

She reached into her soul and found nothing. No voice, no presence, not even a scrap of Lilith's power! That was impossible: the two were made from the same soul! There was no way for them to be separated now. Unless…

A girlish giggle echoed through the room. "I can't believe you fell for my trap!"

"Lilith?" Morrigan frantically looked around the empty room. "Where are you? What have you done?"

"What I should have done ages ago. I'm tired of being stuck in your shadow."

"You were the one who wanted to fuse. We can do so again, all you have to do is-"

"Shut up! You've been the dominant mind long enough. It's time I took charge."

The crystal ball began to smoke, thick black tendrils curling off of it. Morrigan took a cautious step back. The smoke whirled and throbbed as it coiled around itself. It took shape: first a pillar, then a figure, and finally a silhouette. Morrigan sucked in a shocked breath. She knew that silhouette well. Knew the hourglass curves and the enormous bat-like wings. After all, they were her own.

"What…?" She mouthed.

The smoke silhouette lunged forwards, grabbing Morrigan by her head. A jolt of panic shot through her as the faintest ghost of a smile spread across the roiling face. She grabbed the thing by its barely corporeal wrists, fully intending to rip it from her body. Its grip was firm despite its form, its weight enough to force her to lean back as it loomed. The smoke thing giggled with Lilith's voice.

And kissed Morrigan on the lips.

Morrigan stood still for a second. Her head whirled in confusion. The smoky thing pressed forward, shoving its almost-tongue into her mouth. The sheer shock stopped Morrigan from resisting: she'd always been the one doing the kissing. Being kissed, and so forcefully… Was this what it was like to be one of her victims? The smoke hands caressed her neck and cheeks, the tongue sliding against her own. Morrigan shivered. She'd never felt so vulnerable before. At least, not sexually. The new sensations washed over her mind, quashing her dominant nature.

She kissed the silhouette back, hungry for more.

Her hands moved from its wrists down to its hips, tracing its curves. Her curves. A soft moan escaped her mouth as the silhouette drew her closer. Oh, this was new. New and exciting! She needed to try the submissive role more often if this is how it felt. The smoke thing pulled back, and Morrigan bit its lip with a desperate whine. Its solid, fleshy lip. She closed her eyes and kissed it again. Its hands slid down from her head over her body, and she matched its movements. Cupping soft breast, tracing over wide hips and down shapely thighs, giving the pert arse a teasing little squeeze… Morrigan melted under its touch.

The silhouette broke away, leaving a strand of saliva hanging between their tongues. Only it wasn't a silhouette any longer. The ephemeral face was gone, turned solid with perfect pale skin. Beautiful features framed by bright teal hair, looked down at her, the soft beat of wings sounding as it hovered. Morrigan stared into sultry green eyes that matched her own and, for the first time, had her breath taken away.

"How's that for a hello?" The Other Morrigan purred.

"Perfect," Morrigan wrapped her arms around her duplicate's waist. "I didn't know you had it in you, Lilith. Or should that be ‘Morrigan' now?"

The duplicate pushed away, landing elegantly a few feet from her. "I think I'm going enjoy using that name. Especially once I've absorbed you and taken over as the real Morrigan Aensland."

"Absorb me? Oh, you can certainly try." Morrigan was surprised by how much of her wanted it. Who else could possibly challenge her but herself? And for a fight for her very existence as well… Maybe this little trip wasn't going to be such a huge disappointment after all.

"Look at me. I'm every inch the succubus you are!"

Morrigan bit her lip. "Oh, you certainly are."

The Other Morrigan smirked and placed her hands on her hips. Morrigan watched herself move, the lust bubbling up inside. Every detail of Lilith's new form was a perfect match for hers: the tight catsuit and bat-themed stockings that clung to her curves, the way her ample chest threatened to spill free from the cups, the wide hips and ever-so-slightly arched posture… Admiring herself in the mirror was one thing, but seeing her beautiful body literally on display had a whole new kind of vanity to it. Was it narcissistic to want to fuck herself? Probably, but Morrigan suspected her other half was thinking the same thing. She certainly wasn't being subtle about eying up the original.

"Mmm, so this is what it's like to be you? It feels good." The Other Morrigan ran her hands down her body. "And so much power too! I can finally fight you on equal ground. But this time, I'm going to win. Then I'll take over as the real Morrigan."

Morrigan laughed. "You're just an imitation. It'll take more than just looking the part to dominate me."

"You can feel my power, can't you? If I know you- and I certainly do now!- then you're probably wondering why I didn't absorb you during that kiss."

"Perhaps." Morrigan crossed her arms. "Like you said, you're my equal. Which means you can't overpower me just yet. You either have to beat me in a fight, or I have to willingly submit. Or vice versa, if I wanted to devour you all over again."

"Ooh, I like that word… devour." The Other Morrigan licked her lips, sending a delighted shiver down the real Morrigan's spine. "I'll make sure to savour every last second of sucking out your soul once I've beaten you to a bloody pulp."

"The only one getting beaten is you. And I'll make sure you learn to love it."

"Does that mean you're going to enjoy the spanking I give you?"

"You tell me, ‘Morrigan,'" Morrigan giggled.

The two of them circled about one another, stepping over roots and rubble. They moved slowly, deliberately, like predators stalking from the tall grass. In the same moment, they lunged forwards; their bodies collided, their hands and lips locking together. Morrigan purred into the kiss as her doppelganger's body ground against her. So soft and so warm… She wrapped a shapely thigh around the Other Morrigan's leg. Her partner's tongue pushed back into her mouth, and she welcomed it, their tongues intertwining as they moaned and writhed against the other.

But the kiss of a succubus is more than just passionate. Morrigan bucked, and her limbs shook as she felt her energy being pulled through the kiss. Her doppelganger drunk it, like Morrigan's body was a decanter and her life-force the spirits within. Every ethereal sip sapped her body of strength, almost forcing her to collapse into a helpless mess. She'd drunk many a soul herself, but never before had she been drained like this. Being helpless, being weak, melting into the arms of her predator… it sent a shiver up her spine and forced a moan from her throat.

And yet, at the same time, she was flooded with strength. Her doppelganger wasn't the only one taking advantage of the kiss, after all: she gulped down the sweet soul before her, feeling the Other Morrigan wilt like a dying rose. The soul that had been Lilith—that had been hers!—tasted utterly divine! She grew greedy, drinking as much of her old power as her opponent drank from her. An eternal cycle of weakness and strength, passing the energy between themselves. Their hands roamed over soft fabric and skin, squeezing soft flesh and firm muscle. Their ample, identical chests pressed together, threatening to spill out from their skimpy outfits.

Dark power crackled around the pair. A fusion of influences—from their own devilish power feeding upon itself to the latent dark magic of the crystal ball—tore at reality itself. Like a jagged knife through skin, the combined force ripped open a hole around the snogging succubi. The stone beneath their feet warped into red flesh, the dusty smell of age bled into the iron tang of blood, the air thickened into an oppressive atmosphere… They both knew this realm. Though Morrigan had only briefly been exposed to the nightmarish landscape before, she could never forget the negative energy that seeped into every corner of the Majigen; the Damned Dimension.

Not that she was going to let the change of scenery dampen her spirits.

Morrigan broke from the kiss, her tongue uncurling from her doppelganger's. The two of them stared into each other's' eyes, feeling their respective heartbeats pound in their chests. Morrigan licked her lips and squeezed the other's buttocks.

"I had no idea my body was so wonderful," She purred.

"Your prey aren't the only ones to appreciate it." The Other Morrigan ran a finger down Morrigan's neck. "I might even miss this after I've absorbed you."

Morrigan laughed. "You still think you'll be the victor? Don't be so naïve. You're going to go right back where you belong."

"Bold words from someone who was just moaning like a submissive slut."

"You were enjoying yourself too."

"Maybe I just enjoy making you think you have the advantage."

"You really did copy everything from me, didn't you?" asked Morrigan.

"Every last delicious detail."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy seeing how true that is. If you really are my equal, then this fight will take a long, long time. Days, even… do you think you have the stamina for it?"

"You tell me," The Other Morrigan growled.

"I hope you love a challenge, copycat."

"I adore it. I'll make you scream in agony and delight!"

Morrigan shivered; she hoped her clone could live up to that promise. They shoved themselves apart, their wings shifting shape in unison. The Majigen was near infinite, giving them plenty of space for their newly formed jets to propel them apart. Morrigan stretched her arms over her head, stepping carefully around fleshy protrusions.

"I can see why you'd want to copy me, you know." She grinned as she dragged her hands down her curves. She cupped her breasts and gave them a good squeeze. "It must feel so good to finally have a substantial pair."

"Oh, a low blow." Her doppelganger turned and gave her own arse a spank. "I must admit I wasn't expecting so much weight back here."

"Is that meant to be an insult? I think it's one of my best features."

"I agree. But I think it looks so much better on me, don't you?"

"You'd look better covered in bruises."

"Is that an offer?"

Morrigan smirked. "It's a promise!"

Lunging in unison, the two Morrigans kicked high. Their shins crashed together with a jolt of pain. The kind of pain Morrigan relished. Her second kick flew higher, a mighty sweep from the ground to above her opponents head. The Other Morrigan dodged it easily. Before Morrigan could right herself her doppelganger's foot came in the same sweeping arc, barely grazing past her chin. The two leapt back. They braced themselves, holding on arm straight as energy coursed through them.

"Soul fist!" They shouted.

Blasts of energy shaped like flaming skulls collided between them. Morrigan held her breath, scanning through the choking smoke. The moment a human silhouette emerged she darted forward. She swung her fist, aiming for her other half's stomach. A spray of spittle left her mouth as the Other Morrigan landed the exact same blow.

They both stumbled back. Morrigan held her abdomen, wincing as her body worked to ease the pain. "That was a good hit."

"I was going to say the same." The Other Morrigan wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I guess we didn't really know our own strength."

"If this is how we made our enemies feel, then we've been doing them a service." She rubbed at the shrinking bruise, standing upright again. She'd taken punches before, but there was always one side to them. Being hit by Demetri didn't have the same impact as her hitting him. But with her doppelganger, they were on perfectly even ground. There was no way to know who would come on top until the fight was over. Morrigan chewed her lip and shivered: the anticipation alone was such a tease! Her thighs squeezed together, the excitement affecting other parts of her body.

She covered her mouth with a hand and giggled. The Other Morrigan followed in kind, and the giggling turned to manic laughter that doubled them over. They knew exactly what the other was thinking, didn't they? How the pain bordered on pleasure, the urge to both dominate and submit to the other. Their wings shifted to the jets, and they flew back a few metres.

"Your soul is going to be mine!" Morrigan shouted.

"Give me a good fight, and I might let you stick around!" replied the Other Morrigan.

Morrigan dashed forward, her jets on full blast. Her doppelganger came at her with the same speed. Their arms shifted, elongating to a sharp point, and then to a vicious, swirling drill of dark energy. Their punches collided. Sparks flew as the whirling weapons ground into one another. The scrape of spectral metal tearing itself apart filled the air. All while both Morrigans grinned like madwomen at the other, stepping closer as their drills ground down to mere nubs.

The spectral drills shattered and Morrigan grabbed her opponent's arm. Like a mirror, the Other Morrigan caught hers in response, and the two of them pressed tightly against the other's body. They purred together, their breasts squished firmly together. Morrigan wriggled as a knee ground against her crotch, stoking the fiery lust that had been building. It was only fair to respond in kind. Their lips crashed together, and once again their cycle of soul-sucking began. Morrigan whimpered as the struggle shifted against her, her body weak as her energy was drained and her cunt teased. And then the advantage was hers, and the pathetic noises turned to confident growls. She could feel her doppelganger melt beneath her, so close to surrendering that delicious soul. Back and forth they swung, the eternal power play and sensation making her pussy ache.

"Oh, you taste so good…" She moaned.

"We taste good," The Other Morrigan corrected. She bit into Morrigan's neck, her teeth sharp and cruel. "I could just eat you up."

Morrigan ground her thigh harder into her clone's crotch. "I'm going to savour every second of devouring you."

"You'll have to beat me first."

"My pleasure!"

They rocketed apart, giving just enough room for another set of quick lunges. The Other Morrigan's wing shifted into a blade which she swung at Morrigan's head. A slow, easy to dodge attack. Morrigan grinned and jabbed forward. She had been aiming for the stomach again, but a small shift in their stances and her fist instead crashed into the soft flesh of her doppelganger's breast. The yelp that came out of her opponent wasn't quite pain.

"My, have I found your weak spot?" Morrigan taunted.

She yelped as the Other Morrigan punched her in the breast. The two of them stumbled back with the same wince and pained moan.

"No fair! My poor girls aren't used to the abuse." Morrigan rubbed her throbbing chest.  
"I wasn't expecting them to be so sensitive…" The Other Morrigan panted.

"Oh, they are. That's what makes them so much fun to play with!" She swung her fist, charging up another energy attack. It seemed her doppelganger had the same idea: the two of them screamed in a mix of agony and masochistic pleasure as the bat-skull blasts smashed into their chests.

"Hah… ah!" Morrigan's knees knocked together. Normally it was her job to deal out the pain and pleasure. Was this how her victims all felt right before she crushed them? "I didn't know this could feel so, so…"

"So good!" The Other Morrigan moaned.

She giggled. "If you liked that, then you're going to love-"

"Cryptic Needle!" The Other Morrigan's arm shot out like a black blade. 

A sharp line of pain cut across Morrigan's side as the needle-like point tore through her black leotard. A single drop of blood dripped to the ground before the cut sealed itself. She grabbed her clone's outstretched arm and flung her like a discus. She rocketed after the spiralling succubus, her high kick briefly leaving a red mark across that beautiful face. Morrigan took hold of the doppelganger's arm and sunk her teeth into their earlobe. Oh, that cry of pain was music to her ears! Her tongue flicked over the Other Morrigan's neck, her hand sliding down over the toned stomach. Down it went, between the tightly clamped thighs to grind at the growing damp spot. The Other Morrigan let out a soft mewl, and Morrigan chuckled. Her little pet was learning her true place.

Her doppelganger grinned. In one quick movement, her legs wrapped about Morrigan's thighs. She crashed her lips against Morrigan's, a hand sliding between their writhing bodies. It was Morrigan's turn to mewl as her clone treated her to the same teasing, grinding fingertips she had given them. Her hips bucked, desperate for more. Their tongues twirled together while fingers danced over the other's wet pussies. Moans leaked from them both as they teased and revelled in the other's warm body. Combat wasn't the only way to dominate, after all.

Their wings shifted together, and the pair shot upwards. They climbed for miles and miles, gaining as much altitude as they could in the infinite skies of the Majigen. Up and up, the wind whipping their hair into a frenzy, until finally the chill and breathless atmosphere grew too much.

"Race you to the bottom?" The Other Morrigan teased.

Morrigan smiled. "Why rush?"

Together they turned the jets back to wings and let themselves tumble. Morrigan sunk her teeth into her doppelganger's neck. The shock loosened The Other Morrigan's grip. With a quick shove, Morrigan had her clone's arms trapped behind their back with one hand, the other still working along their wet folds. She kissed her way down The Other Morrigan's shoulder and yanked down the front of her leotard with her teeth. The little indignant yelp made Morrigan smile, and the moan as she gently bit on an exposed nipple made her cunt throb. The weightlessness of falling faded into the background as she teased her doppelganger's body, feeling them writhe and squirm under her touch and tongue.

"Think you can beat me now?" She called over the wind.

"Of course!" The Other Morrigan shouted. She broke her arm free from Morrigan's grip, hooking it around the original's waist. Morrigan suckled harder: a little squeeze to her buttocks wouldn't dissuade her at all. Seems like her clone had the wrong-

She squealed as The Other Morrigan ripped her catsuit apart with a sharp nail and slid her fingers into Morrigan's arse. Her succubus biology meant they slipped in easily, even without external lube, but the sudden sensation weakened her grip. The Other Morrigan shoved her away and, using her wings to help propel herself in the air, wrapped her thick thighs around Morrigan's head.

"Have fun down there!" Her doppelganger taunted.

Morrigan's cheeks burnt. The strong thighs threatened to crush her head as they pulled her closer to the wet patch of fabric. The Other Morrigan tore a hole open with a finger, grabbed Morrigan's head and shoved it violently into the waiting pussy. Morrigan futilely batted at the ensnaring legs. Her head swam, surrounded by the delicious smell of her own body and the musk of her copied cunt. No wonder her subs were so eager to get their tongues on her. She groaned as her doppelganger squeezed tighter. Already drops of arousal dripped over her lips and down her chin. She pushed her tongue out and lapped at The Other Morrigan's folds, moving her hands round to squeeze and knead the soft flesh of her rear.

It was hard to breathe, and what little Morrigan could grab was laced with arousal. Black spots crept into her vision as her legs kicked and flailed in the open air. She'd never been trapped before, never been caught and forced to serve another. With her soul on the line, she should have been afraid. Should have, but instead, her needy cunt pushed everything but raw arousal out of her mind. The Other Morrigan had her hand between Morrigan's thighs, only giving short, teasing strokes. Being entirely at the mercy of another felt so much better than she'd ever dreamed.

Time to repay the favour, she thought.

Morrigan focused her attention on her doppelganger's clit. The grip on her hair tightened and her clone shivered. Perfect. Morrigan shifted her wings into vicious, arrow-headed tentacles and swarmed The Other Morrigan with them. Arms, legs, waist: all got wrapped up tightly like a pretty Christmas present.

"Hey!" The Other Morrigan squirmed. "You think a little bondage will stop me?"

Morrigan suckled on her clit as an answer. Her clone mewled in delight, giving the perfect opening for one of Morrigan's tentacles to shove its way past her lips. Now there were the noises Morrigan was used to hearing! Gags and moans and little whimpers. She tore apart her doppelganger's clothes from behind, giving the pale skin a hard smack. Another tentacle shot forward, worming its way inside The Other Morrigan's arse. The squeal and shudder set Morrigan's blood back on fire. The two of them squirmed against the other as the doppelganger struggled to tease with one hand with her holes brutally assaulted.

How long had they been falling? How much longer did they have before would need to separate and fly away? Long enough, Morrigan guessed. She could cut it as fine as she wanted.

The Other Morrigan's wings turned sharp. With a single buffet, she tore her way through the binding tentacles. The pain shot through Morrigan, paralysing her long enough for her clone to pull away. The Other Morrigan grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a tight embrace, breasts pressing into Morrigan's back. She tore her way through the original's tights and shoved her hand inside, fingers sinking deep into waiting, wet flesh.

"That was a nice trick," She purred.

Morrigan mewled, writhing against her captor. No, no! This was too much! Her clone knew her body too well, knew which spots were the most sensitive. It didn't take long before her breath turned to laboured panting and her eyes rolled back. The Other Morrigan's hand closed around her neck.

"Aw, giving up so soon?" The Other Morrigan bit into her earlobe. "Mmm… you taste so good. I can't wait to devour all of you!"

"F-funny… I was going to say the same thing!" Morrigan jabbed her doppelganger in the stomach with her elbow. With the help of her jets, she flipped out of the wonderful grasp, her thighs clamping around The Other Morrigan's head. She grabbed her captive by the wrists to stop her from fighting back and unleashed the tentacles again. This time they went straight for her victim's cunt and arse, ploughing away without mercy. Morrigan shivered as her clone writhed and bucked and squealed beneath her. A little pang of envy hit her; being fucked in both her holes did look so very appealing.

Wait. Was that why her clone was writhing? Morrigan's eyes widened. Her doppelganger's clit twitched without her touching it. Like it was throbbing, or… growing? In mere seconds the sensitive little nub ballooned out into a long, thick shaft. Even her hypothetical cock looked absolutely delicious.

The moment's worth of distraction proved to be enough for the Other Morrigan to get a swift kick to her face. Morrigan yelped as her doppelganger pushed her forward. Held by hair and hip, she struggled while her clone ground the new cock against her waiting, needy cunt. The Other Morrigan yanked Morrigan's teal hair back, the shout of pain interrupted by a gasp of pleasure as her cock plunged into her.

"Oh, fuck… your cunt is even tighter than I thought!" The Other Morrigan moaned.

Morrigan's tongue lolled out of her mouth as her doppelganger pounded her from behind. It wasn't her first time taking a member, not even one this large, but there was just something so perfect about her own cock. The right length to hit every spot, the right girth to stretch her apart, the right angle… Her hips pushed back of their own accord, slapping against her doppelganger even as the ground raced up toward them. She couldn't lose so quickly, even if she wanted to. She had to turn the tide somehow!

Her clit throbbed as she focused her powers on it. Shapeshifting came naturally to her so this would be easy. A little extra plump, like filling up a balloon with dark magic… She groaned as her own cock grew out, smacking her stomach with each thrust from her clone. Step one finished, and now for the rest. She tore her hair from The Other Morrigan's grip, turning sharply and hooking her leg around their neck. The look of shock brought a grin to her face. A quick tuck, a small reposition and...

The two of them moaned together as Morrigan's cock sunk into the doppelganger's pussy. Their tangled legs struggled to find grip on the other's body as they thrust together; impaled and impaling all in the same movement. The mix of fucking and being fucked warped Morrigan's mind, leaving her a shaking, panting mess. Their rhythm grew wild and frantic as they tried to out-compete the other, in turn only fuelling their own pleasure. The pressure in both Morrigan's core and at the base of her new cock built until it became unbearable. Fuck, she had to cum soon! But she couldn't; not until her opponent submitted first!

The two of them forgot they were falling, up until their bodies left a crater in the fleshy red surface of the Majigen.

Her head ached. Morrigan disentangled herself from her clone, rolling onto her front. Sharp pain in her shoulder made her wince; she rolled it until it clicked back in place. Fast healing proved useful for a fighter like her, but that didn't make falling for miles any less painful. She stood and stretched, her clone doing much the same. Morrigan watched her doppelganger's cuts and bruises melt into flawless skin. Even the shredded remains of her tights and leotard stitched themselves back together—they were an extension of her power, after all.

"You really did copy everything, didn't you? Most wouldn't be able to survive a fall like that," said Morrigan.

"Oh, as if I'd give you the satisfaction of killing me so quickly." The Other Morrigan winked.

"What satisfaction? You know I love a good, long fight."

"Or maybe you're enjoying something other than the fighting."

Morrigan giggled. "So what if I am? You're not objecting either."

"There's so much sensation in this body, it's intoxicating!" The Other Morrigan bit her lip. "I'll almost miss this when I've swallowed your soul up."

"Make the most of it. You won't be feeling anywhere near as much when I take you back!" Morrigan jetted forward. 

Her punch went low, narrowly missing her doppelganger. The two turned to face one other, lips curled back into manic grins as their wings shifted. Two barrages of miniature missiles crashed together: the cacophony echoed through the Majigen, filling the space between them with smoke. The fire and heat licked Morrigan's skin, burning and blowing away the tattered remains of her clothes. She lunged blindly into the smoke. Her hands found her doppelganger's, the two whirling just above the ground as they wrestled for dominance.

Morrigan kissed her clone hungrily. Their naked bodies ground together; breast against breast and thigh against cunt. Their shared heat overwhelmed her mind. Her cunt begged for more, forcing her hips to squirm as she humped the Other Morrigan's shapely leg. The doppelganger seemed just as desperate, mewling into the kiss and riding Morrigan's knee. Their hands broke apart, Morrigan's moving to hold her clone's head while the other's wrapped around her waist. Her skin burnt and her heart pounded in her ears. Surrounded by soft skin and lustful heat, she kissed deeper, ground harder, and moaned louder.

Her hand brushed over something silky creeping up her doppelganger's thigh. She pulled out of the kiss, gently tugging the Other Morrigan's lip with her teeth. "Reforming your clothes, hmm?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing… I was worried you weren't enjoying yourself. Am I not enough for you?"

"I just wanted to have some boots to grind you into the dust with."

Morrigan grinned. "So that's how we're playing it?"

They broke apart, flying backwards several metres. The cold rush of silk and nylon ran over Morrigan's skin as she brought back her favourite outfit. There was one good thing about her clone getting dressed, she thought with a smile; it meant she could strip her all over again! Morrigan pushed her power outwards, a swarm of phantom bats floating around her. She drew back into a stronger stance, pointing a finger like a gun. The bats coalesced around it, twisting and glowing to form a massive cannon. She didn't need the big guns, but when the option for overkill is there…

Her smile widened as her clone matched her moves.

They fired in unison. The laser beams collided, sending shockwaves strong enough to push the two succubi back. Morrigan held her ground, gritting her teeth: more, more! More power! Someone had to win this war, even if they were perfectly matched! The raw energy tore chunks out of the landscape and burnt her clothes away. A light like a blinding sun grew in the centre of the two beams. Morrigan realised quickly that there could be no winner; the Majigen would break before they did.

She darted to the side, ducking to avoid the beam. Like a mirror her clone did the same: guess her intelligence had also passed through. She charged forward, her phantom bats swarming above her and into a silhouette identical to her own. If one copy of her were this much fun, then a few more would make it a real party! And the Other Morrigan seemed to agree, with her own shadowy clone appearing above her.

Morrigan slammed her fist into her doppelganger's face, wincing as they repaid her in kind. The teeth-rattling impact sent a shockwave through to her core, but she kept pushing with her fist. The phantom clones leapt up and over the originals, raining down a vicious series of punches and kicks on them both. Morrigan's knees quivered, threatening to collapse as she weathered the storm, but her fist didn't move from her doppelganger's face. The Other Morrigan wouldn't surrender either. Their eyes met, and a single, sadistic idea crept into Morrigan's mind.

Morrigan willed her phantom clone to lunge forward, delivering a final blow. And just as The Other Morrigan's jumped at her, the two originals leapt apart. The phantom clones collided, their fists smacking the other right in the breast. They cried out in shocked pain, and the originals took their chance. Morrigan grabbed one of the clones from behind—she could neither tell nor care whose it was—and slammed it against the other. The Other Morrigan matched her. The two of them slammed their clones together, forcing out cries and screams. Morrigan's bloodlust grew as strong as the throb in her cunt. Seeing herself dominate and be crushed all at once filled her head with sadomasochistic glee. Over and over she crushed her clone, over and over she revelled in pain she could almost feel. With a final shout, she and the Other Morrigan smashed the phantom clones together hard: the two cried out in pleasured pain and broke apart into swarms of bats. The last, near-orgasmic cries echoed around the ruined Majigen as the two Morrigan's stood naked and panting.

"I think," The Other Morrigan stood upright, "That's enough foreplay."

Morrigan covered her mouth and laughed like an amused noblewoman. "That's what you call foreplay? It was barely even a warm-up."

"I didn't want you to exhaust yourself too quickly. We can't all be as young as I am."

"Young? Oh, that's rich. Does that mean I should treat you as the new-born you are?"

The Other Morrigan hovered above the ground, sitting in the air and crossing her legs. "Do I look like a child to you?"

"You did before you stole my form. Maybe there's a little bit of Lilith left in you somewhere." Morrigan shrugged and hovered back. "Not that it matters either way. Now that I'm all limber, I'm ready to take you back where you belong; inside my soul."

"You're the one who's going to be devoured. But if you keep looking that tasty, I might just have to preserve a bit of you. So I can bring you out and do this all over again." The Other Morrigan licked her lips, looking Morrigan's naked body up and down.

"I'll admit, you're nothing short of delicious," Morrigan purred, "Must come from copying the best."

"I'm better than the best, and I'll prove it to you."

"Then show me what you can really do. Let's skip all the boring bits and get right to the big, carnal finale!"

"I hoped you'd say that." The Other Morrigan brought a pair of fingers to her lips. Morrigan copied her and, together, they blew kisses across the battlefield. 

The kisses blossomed into ghostly pink hearts that meandered through the air. They bumped into one another, briefly forming a single, large heart, before exploding into a puff of pink haze. The haze spread quickly, filling the air with a pheromone-laced scent. Every breath Morrigan drew made her skin burn hotter. It filled her head with pink and fire, made her fingers twitch and her cunt ache. Her chest heaved with each shallow breath. Her hands traced down over her skin, making her shiver to the slightest touch.

She groaned: so this was what it felt like to be enchanted by her Eternal Slumber. She looked through half-lidded eyes at her doppelganger; watching her copied body writhe and shiver with the same lust that had overtaken her own mind. She wanted that body. Needed it pressed against her. Needed it in her arms and under her fingertips!

"You're mine! And mine alone!" The two Morrigans cried out as they leapt into the other's arms.

Their lips crashed together, their bodies following suit as they spun in the air. Desperate hands roamed Morrigan's curves, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh while she did the same. Her doppelganger's skin seared her own, burning under her touch, pushing her to envelop herself in the lustful heat. The kiss broke sparingly, only to allow one or the other to nip and lick at an exposed length of neck. Morrigan gasped when a smooth thigh ground against her sopping wet cunt. A smug giggle followed as she ground her fingers against the Other Morrigan's clit.

Again the cycle of weakness and strength started: again Morrigan felt herself melt under her clone's touch, only to suddenly be holding a weak, mewling captive seconds later. The pressure in her core mounted. Her limbs shivered. Her breath hitched as her folds brushed along her clone's. They ground hips and torsos into one another, revelling in the brush of sweaty skin. Morrigan knew she had to win, knew she had to keep pushing her doppelganger past their limit, but it was too close. Too much at once. She whimpered in delight and cooed in defiance all in the same ragged breath.

The air around them crackled with raw power. The Majigen rumbled and warped under their combined might; their desperation twisting the landscape. Morrigan's heart pounded in her ears, pushing out any thought except the endless need to go on. To finish either herself or her opponent. She sank her nails into the Other Morrigan's back, and her clone shivered against her.

Morrigan screamed in unison with her other half. Her body wracked with spasms, grinding against an equally shuddering lover. Her mind flickered out as a wave of white heat rushed up out of her core. Her breath caught, her back arched, and her eyes rolled back behind their lids. Strangled cries escaped her with each aftershock. Her doppelganger went limp, and she collapsed against them. For a brief moment, their eyes met, the tell-tale glaze of post-orgasmic bliss settling over them.

They ground their hips together again. Once was not done.

Morrigan pushed the growing sense of exhaustion out of her mind. She couldn't give in, not now. She'd cum plenty of times before and this was no different. She shoved her tongue back into her doppelganger's mouth, holding her head close as they duelled for dominance. But something felt wrong: she felt weaker. Not the kind of cycle she'd been revelling in before, but genuinely weak and limp. Had her clone sapped her strength during her orgasm? But how, she'd been the same way… Morrigan pushed harder, draining as much energy as she could. She couldn't lose. Couldn't let herself fall so easily!

No… no, it had to be something else. Her doppelganger's thrusts had grown slower; less wild. Her grip was weaker and her kisses less forceful. If they were merely sapping each other's strength, then they should be equal. Unless they were losing energy. Morrigan hadn't considered that before; she'd only drained portions of her opponents before. She'd had no idea if she was efficient. If they didn't stop then they could drain each other to death.

She couldn't stop though. If she did, her doppelganger would consume her.

So the only option was to end the fight as quickly as possible.

Morrigan whimpered and forced herself to drain more and more energy, feeling the same sapped from her each time. She wouldn't die. She wouldn't! Not in the Majigen, and not to a clone of herself. A second orgasm built up inside her, threatening to weaken her with yet more pleasure. Her toes curled and her breath hitched. The Other Morrigan whined and ground against her. She had no way to know if her doppelganger was close to being defeated. She had to break away. But it just felt so good…

Together they raised shaking arms and tore open a hole in the fabric of the damned realm. They tumbled through the dark portal, naked bodies still intertwined as they bit and licked and kissed the other into submission. The still, fetid air of the Majigen gave way to a cold, harsh breeze. The scent of old leaves and fresh rain surrounded them. Their bodies fell to dew-covered grass, rolling about as their tongues and fingers sought weak-spots. This was not the Makai; it lacked the stench and taint of demonkind. The human realm, then.

Morrigan didn't know where on earth she had landed, but she didn't care. Her grip grew weak, struggling to hold onto her doppelganger. Her frantic grinding and thrusting slowed to shuddering, exhausted motions. The Other Morrigan's kisses lacked the fire they'd had; no less passionate, but subdued as if she were one of the simpering subs Morrigan preyed upon. Morrigan collapsed, her head buried into her clone's neck as she futilely tried to move her lead limbs.

She tried to blink the exhaustion from her eyes, and instead slipped into unconsciousness.

***

Pounding music thudded through the night like the footsteps of a drunk giant. Night blanketed the grubby streets, broken only by the orange glow of a street-lamp or the bright neon signs. Clarissa breathed sharp, crisp air and almost immediately the haze in her head quietened. She didn't hate nightclubs, but they didn't half give her a damn headache. She pushed her blonde hair back into its ponytail and rubbed at her temples.

"You okay, babe?" Jason lightly patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad to be away from those assholes by the bar." She smiled up at him. Tall guys had their downsides, like her having to stand on her tiptoes to kiss them. But on the other hand, she loved that she was always at just the right height to ogle his pecks. Those big, beautiful pecks stuffed under a stretched T-shirt. She purred. "So… my place or yours?"

"Whichever's closest." He grinned like a kid in a candy shop. "Yours is a few blocks down, right?"

"A bit of a walk, but it's better than halfway across the city, right?"

"Nah, babe! It's really quick. If you cut through the park, you can get there in five, ten minutes tops."

Clarissa shuddered. "The park? At night?"

"What, you scared of a couple hobos?" Jason flexed his bicep.

"Not with you around," She giggled.

"Then what's the hold-up? Let's go! I think I've still got some of that craft beer you left in my fridge too."

"Jason, wait… I…" She rubbed her arm.

"Hey, you're really freaking out about this. What's up?" He cocked his head, his gelled hair staying perfectly still.

"It's nothing, I just… those rumours, you know? About the screaming?"

Jason barked a short laugh.

"Jason!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just… monsters? That's what you're scared of?"

"You've got to admit two days of screaming is kind of freaky!"

"Oh, yeah. Can't walk through the park at night or the banshee might get you!" He wiggled his fingers and loomed over her, making stupid ghost noises.

"You are such an ass." Clarissa shoved him back.

"Babe, come on. It's fine! I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

"And if there is one? What're you gonna do, throw a football at it?"

"Harsh. I was thinking about the old one-two. Or if that doesn't work…" He pulled a silver crucifix out from under his shirt. "Grandma has got me covered."

Clarissa giggled. "Didn't take you for the ghost-hunting type."

"Oh, I'm a regular Van Helsing."

"You've read Dracula?"

"Uh, no?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes. She hugged his arm and sighed. "Alright, we can go to yours. But only because I am freezing in this miniskirt."

"Sweet. Gotta get you somewhere warm before I rip it off."

She thumped him in the ribs.

The two wandered together past closed storefronts and swaying drunks. A few short minutes and they slipped across an empty road and into the peaceful darkness of the planted forest. The leaves rustled gently above or while the gravel path crunched beneath their feet. The chill in the air seemed to grow, forcing Clarissa to hug tighter to Jason's side. Her eyes flicked to and fro, scanning the trees for… what, exactly? There were no monsters. There couldn't be. She sighed, a little warmth bubbling up in her as Jason's hand clutched her tighter. What was there to be afraid of here?

They both froze as a moan echoed through the forest.

"What was that?!" Clarissa squeaked.

"It sounded like a girl, I think. Probably some drunk chick lying passed out somewhere." Jason hugged Clarissa closer nonetheless.

"W-we should hurry."

"No arguments there…"

They barely took another step before a second moan sounded. Then another, two voices groaning together in a ghostly harmony.

"Okay... two drunk girls…" Jason gripped the crucifix.

"Jason, let's just go!" Clarissa whimpered.

"What if someone needs our help? They could freeze to death out here."

"And what if it's a-!" She swallowed. "A… you know?"

"You've been watching too many horror movies, babe." He didn't sound much more confident than her. 

Jason stepped off the path, peering through the trees. Clarissa shivered, flinching at every small noise. She scurried over to Jason, pressing herself close to him as he wandered deeper into the woods. This was exactly like one of those stupid movies! She curled up, hand sliding into her purse for the small can of pepper spray. Not like it'd do much good against a fucking ghost.

The underbrush rustled, and Clarissa almost jumped out of her skin.

"We should go! Please!" She hissed.

Jason pressed a finger to his lips. He stalked forward, his size making it almost comical, and slowly peered over the bushes. Clarissa waited for him to give an all clear. Jason just stood, dumbfounded for a few moments, before letting out a confused "Huh."

"'Huh' what? What is it?"

"It's… twins."

"… Twins?" Clarissa hopped over and craned her neck. Her jaw dropped; lying amidst the underbrush, in a little flattened clearing, lay two identical women. Perfectly identical, in fact. They had the exact same hourglass figure, the exact same beautiful face, the exact same teal hair… and the exact same black wings protruding from their back. The two women shifted, mumbling in what Clarissa hoped was sleep, their naked bodies grinding together.

"This is, like, some hentai shit," Jason whispered.

"Are they… cosplaying?" Clarissa asked.

"If they are, then where are the rest of their outfits? And why do they look so… you know."

"Identical?"

Jason nodded. "Man, I didn't think twincest was an actual thing."

"Really? Now's the time you use the little head to think?" She smacked his shoulder.

"Oh, come on! They've clearly been doing it!" Jason turned to her.

"You don't know that!"

"Uh, they're naked? And snuggling? And covered in sweat! What else have they been doing?"

"I dunno! But you can't just assume its incest!" Clarissa rolled her eyes and turned back to the clearing. Only to find one of the beautiful faces an inch or so away from her own.

"Mmm… hello, pretty." The naked woman purred.

"W-woah! She's fast!" Jason stepped back, his back bumping against a tree.

"Ooh, and this one's handsome." The other naked woman emerged from the shadows, walking her fingers up Jason's torso.

"They'd make a beautiful couple." Her—sister?—said.

Clarissa swallowed. "W-we're sorry for walking in on you! We won't tell anyone, we swear!"

"Aw, why're you so scared? We won't bite. Not unless you want us to." The teal-haired woman squeezed her ample, perky breasts between her upper arms. Clarissa's heart pounded; she wasn't a lesbian, but she just couldn't take her eyes off the woman's naked body.

"We're just a little tired." The other woman said as she pressed against Jason.

"And a little… hungry." The woman lunged. Clarissa's scream was cut off by their lips crushing together.

***

Morrigan stretched her arms over her head, her clothes quickly reforming over her body. She blew her meal a little kiss as he lay slumped against a tree. Poor boy could have done so much more for her if she wanted him to. But all she really needed was a little pick-me-up. Her doppelganger moaned, standing up from her pretty morsel. Morrigan bit her lip as she watched the other's clothes pour over her body like paint. "Was she good?"

"A little bitter, but still delicious." The Other Morrigan licked her lips. "Almost a shame, really. I would have liked to have fun with them both."

"I don't think either of us was in any condition to play tonight. Besides… you have me for all of that."

"Oh, don't I know it." The Other Morrigan sidled up to her, making a biting motion. They giggled and kissed; a quick, gentle one. Then another two just to be satisfied. No draining this time, given how futile that had proved to be the last few days. Their hands slipped together, fingers intertwined as they stepped out of the foliage and onto the gravel path.

"I don't think I've ever been fucked to death before," Morrigan mused.

"If you'd let me win then neither of us would have gotten close."

"As if I'd let you take over so easily. I think I rather enjoyed feeling you weaken."

The Other Morrigan pouted. "You went down first."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"You're the one lying." Her grip on Morrigan's hand tightened. "I…"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." A bit of Lilith's child-like nerves showed through. "I was just thinking… neither of us won, right? So we still have to decide who absorbs the other."

Morrigan laughed. "Why so hasty?"

"You don't feel it?"

"I was without you for most of my life. But… now I have you. In a different way." She leant in and kissed her doppelganger's cheek. "But if you like, we could always give it another go. I promise I won't go easy this time."

"You called that easy? I call it pathetic." The Other Morrigan grinned, before planting another kiss on Morrigan's lips. The kiss deepened, and once again they found themselves pressed tightly together. They ground their soft bodies together, drinking in the warmth and feel of the others hands on their skin.

The world around them shimmered and faded as their joint power worked its magic. The trees twisted into pillars of stone, the gravel into slabs and tiles, the cold wind into a smoky warmth. The two Morrigan's broke apart, saliva hanging between their tongues as the throne room of Castle Aensland solidified around them.

As Morrigan had expected, they weren't alone for long.

"By Mammon's mighty mounds! Where have you been, ma'am?!" Lucien screeched.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. She couldn't blame her two demonic stewards for being so frazzled, given she'd been gone for a couple of days, but they weren't half annoying sometimes. She hugged her clone close, squishing their curves together and running her fingers up their neck. "I was busy having fun."

"Two days! No word! And you were off gallivanting with one of your illusions?!" The tall, pale green demon angrily straightened his suit.

"You can do that in the castle, you can." Mudo piped up.

The Other Morrigan chuckled. "Illusion? Me? Oh, she wishes."

Lucien froze. "Did… did it speak?"

"She did." Morrigan purred.

"Uh oh…" Mudo covered his head.

"You mean to tell me your illusion has gained sentience?" Lucien fumbled with his hands.

"No. I mean to tell you that this beautiful creature is no illusion." Morrigan ran a finger down her Doppelganger's neck. The two of them purred together, hugging the other close. They flashed hungry, almost feral grins to Lucien and Mudo, who both took a step back in shock.

"I… I see. I think I do. I, um…" Lucien swallowed. "Perhaps it's best for us to show some, uh, prudence and… that is to say…"

"We'll leave you to it!" Mudo squeaked, scarpering soon after.

The Morrigans laughed as the servants ran. The original kissed up her clone's neck until their lips met again. The fire grew in her core, spurring her fingers to roam over the doppelganger's curves. Somehow the two of them managed to keep themselves together long enough to wander the halls; occasionally pushing or being pushed against a hard stone wall and moaning with delight under the other's touch. Morrigan yanked the door to her chambers open and threw the Other Morrigan onto the waiting bed. She leapt atop her, kissing and biting along her collarbone. She chuckled as her clone squirmed, her amusement cut off by a whimper as a thigh ground against her cunt.

"So… round two?" She panted.

"Or as many as it takes." Her clone purred.


End file.
